Forever in your arms
by Sophi Call
Summary: Nessi is going to school. Will Nessi's love for jake be threated by a boy at school or will shocking news change everything. While she decides the volturi are at play and the person she loves most is in danger for he has something they want.


Nessi's P.O.V

I glanced at the clock .it's quarter after eight. Damn, where is Jacob I've been waiting for a half an hour and because of him I had time to change my mind about my outfit ten different times. Oh I hope he gets here soon I don't think this outfit it working for me for the eleventh time. I looked at myself in my mirror, I was wearing gray sleek straight leg jeans with a form fitting black and blue shaded shirt that went passed my hips and a gray belt with a small butterfly painted on the buckle that I wear over the shirt on my waist.

My grandma Esme and I went shopping at a vintage store and found this outfit, I fell in love with it and bought it in a blink of an eye, and when you think vintage you think cheap but it wasn't. Vintage stores in Paris are different. It cost me nine hundred bucks not including my fabulous belt.

It was by accident I found my belt. We were just about to leave the vintage store when I heard a women say she brought something new to trade in, she said it belonged to her mother when her mother was young in the year I turned around to look at it it was the most beautiful belt I ever saw. It was the butterfly that caught my eye; it was a light blue butterfly that had shiny silver edged wings and light yellow strips. My eyes were wide with amazement I asked her how much she wanted for it. She said forty bucks. I gave it to her with no hesitation. My grandma asked why I wanted it so much I simply said that auntie rose would love it because it's from when she was human. That night I showed her and she gave me a big hug while saying '_you won't mind if I borrow it_, I shook my head no then she said 'I_ think I have the perfect shoes to match this outfit when you wear it'_ . She showed me a pair of high heels that aren't opened toe and kind of look like shoes nothing like stilettos, the colour of them is gray but they have real blue diamonds on the border around the top of the shoe. Actually thinking about this outfit made me want to wear it. I think I Found my outfit I wonder what Jake will think.

"Wow you look amazing" I would have fallen off my chair backwards onto my ass if I were sitting. Thank god I was standing; all that happened was a little flinch.

"Jeered jakey don't do that"

"Do what" he smiled slyly

"Freak me out I didn't hear you come in"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you would have"

"I would have but my mind was somewhere else"

"So you ready to go"

"Yes" I said a little too coldly, but he had to know I was mad at him for being late.

"So you don't mind—"he said as he moved closer to me "if I do this" he picked me up in a huge tight bear hug and swung me in a circle. How can I stay mad at him when he's like this; happy and so himself. Warm heart .I looked at him; and how breathtakingly amazing his smile is.

I smiled "let me down, cant breath here" he put me down and we walked to the garage

"I have some exiting news" I stopped walking. Finally I hope he's talking about coming with me to school so I don't have to be there without him.

"We are going to go—"my already huge smile was getting bigger with every word

"-to a party the tribe is throwing for us because I'm back and because your back" not the news I wanted to hear, but still good news. My smile went down two notches .only two though because I still can't wait to see my wolf family it's been four whole years since we both last saw them. With this thought I realized Jake was a way from his family that long. That must have been hard on him, especially not getting to see his dad.

"Jake I'm sorry I did that" I looked down at the floor .I felt horrible for doing such a thing and too the person that meant the most to be, my best friend.

His smile faded "for what Nessi, you didn't do anything"

"Yes I did I kept you away from your family because you had to protect me"

"I should of told you to stay here with them" when the words left my mouth I felt a pain in my chest that told me I couldn't have survived if Jake wasn't there

"You must have missed them"

"I did" I closed my eyes. "But you're my family too, more than you can see" I looked up at him

"But they understand and the important thing is that we're here now and were going to stay"

"And this party will be fun. They haven't seen you since you looked around the age of five, now you look to be seventeen."

"Yea the party will be amazing"

He wrapped his arms around me "so enough with that lets get you to school"

"What are you gonna drive"

"Um is it raining?"

"Surprisingly no, it's actually sunny"

"Good because I'm going to take uncle jaspers motorbike"

"Ness I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not" he looked worried like I was going to get run over or something

"I just don't think it's safe" I rolled my eyes, always overprotective. Sometimes I think that's why dad and Jake get along

"Jacob you know how it's going to play out, I'm going to take the bike anyway"

He just signed in defeat. I grabbed the helmet and hopped on and was about to turn the key when Jake said "at least wear the jacket and gloves too please" he's lucky I like them

I put them on and grabbed my bag to put on my back, then hopped back on the bike

He opened up the garage and ducked out to change .I turned the key and headed out of the garage I pulled up to the front where I meet Jacob in his wolf form

"Race you there" he nodded 'yes'

"On the count of three"

"One"

"TWO"

"THR—"Jacob took off before I was even finished

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR" I yelled as I cranked the gas full speed

I caught up to him and yelled "cheater" he barked a laugh

There were only a couple of minutes before he has to stop because the town limits start. So if I beat him there I win.

I cranked the speed as fast as the bike would allow me. I flew right passed him, but he caught up fast .I always wondered how they didn't run into a tree or something when they ran that fast in the forest because from here it looks like he should have ran into twenty.

I was almost there; I could see the finish line I was just inches away when Jake glided right passed me winning.

I laughed all the way to my turn off in to the parking lot of my school. I saw a free space for me to park in the front. I could feel millions of eyes on me; I should know it's expected, I am the new kid after all. I bet most of these kids went to school with each other their whole lives. I wiped that thought out of my mind as I hopped off the bike and took off the helmet. Maybe they are staring because they never saw anyone ride a motorcycle to school. I saw people stop to watch me, so I quickly took off the jacket and gloves as humanly fast as I could. As I stuffed the jacket and gloves under the seat of the bike, I grabbed my bag and slid it onto my back and grabbed the helmet. I should act like myself, like Jake said "be confident and just be yourself, if you do you'll be fine". So I put a smile on and walked like I belonged. I opened the front door and walked in. there were a lot of people and doors and staircases that I had no idea where they led. So I decided to ask.

I walked up to three girls; they looked nice they dressed just like my aunties

"Hi, um I'm trying to find—"the girl with long black hair and green eyes and clearly the tallest of the group cut me off

"Like wow where did you get your outfit from the Salvation Army" they all laughed

"Um, no I -".

"Save it I don't need to hear your life story. I know who you are and what you are." All I could do was staring and wait for her to say something else then what I was thinking.

"your one of those new kids who thinks she can show up all cool and dress amazing, so you can be popular and steal someone else's spot light"

"I thought you said my clothes were cheap, so I can't look cool to you, I only wanted directions for the office".

"well I can't give them to you but I can tell you one thing I own this school and I'm not going to let some new kid, waltzes in here and take it from me." she flipped her hair and turned to walk away .

Grandpa Carlisle told me about human emotions, he said that humans have a huge variety of emotions. It scales from happy to sad, proud to disappointed. As far as I can tell is that the girl yelling at me feels threaten by me somehow and is jealous of me for my clothes and my other possessions. Grandpa was right humans were complex.

I started to walk to wear they were, I used my sensitive hearing to hear what they were saying

"Sky, why were we so mean to her we could have made her one of us"

"Cyan's right, she has great taste in clothes plus she probably has a lot of money too like didn't you see her motorcycle, it looks like the one we saw on the internet. Remember that one that was made for a person that paid like 120,000 dollars for."

"And mekka don't forget about those heels, we saw the exact same ones in a magazine, they even had the same unique line of blue diamonds around the ankle and the channel logo."

"Shut up both of you, she can't own that pair because channel only made one pair and they went for over 10,000 dollars, like she could afford them." Mmm I wonder if that's true cause then auntie rose must of….

"an the reason why we were being mean is because I don't like her, she's just—I don't know—I just think she wants to have the school because she thinks she's prettier and more rich than me. So I did what I had to to keep it our school." her words faded away. What does she mean think I'll ask Jacob when I get back home? I forgot I was still walking, so when I looked up I saw a guy whip around a corner and run right into me knocking the both of us to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was walking"

"Yea I figured the reason why I'm on my ass had something to do with that" said a boy sitting in a pile of papers.

"I'm really sorry let me help you" I started to grab some of the papers. He kept his head down and his eyes to the floor. He had short sandy hair and dressed kinda like a one of those surfer dudes, you see on TV but this guy wasn't that buffed up and he put his own spin on it.

"Now I'm going to be late for English and I have to sort my essay that's due all over again"

"Like I said I'm sorry, it's my first day and I was trying to find the office and—"my voice faded

"You're the new kid" he said with realization. He looked up and his jaw hung opened. Now I finally saw his eyes he had eyes that were a liquid copper, they sort of matched his hair.

What a weird reaction. I've only ever met four different people outside of my family; three were snotty and rude reactions and now this weird stricken look. What's up with people at this school?

"Hi I'm Vanessa Wolfe" smiling I held out my hand to help him up

He took it without saying anything. I helped him up and gave him his papers.

"I'm Rubin, Rubin Roy"

"Nice to meet you Rubin, um do you think you can show me where the office is. I have to get my schedule".

"Yea it's this way" I grabbed my helmet off the floor and followed him

"Finally someone helpful" he gave me a questioning look

"Oh, well I asked this group of girls, all they did was make fun of my clothes"

"Ah you must have met my sister and her two followers"

"Your sister" they can't be related he doesn't even look like her.

"Yea Skylars my sister, my twin sister in fact. Not identical as you can tell" he said pointing at his face

"Wow, I just can't see you being her brother" they were so different, like total opposites.

"Yea I know because I'm not popular or because I don't dress like that. And that's just the way she want it to be .she treats me like she doesn't know me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I meant you're completely different than her in a good way. She's to stick up but your vibe is down to earth and it's calming. And as for your style I'm happy that you don't dress like her because, a skirt wouldn't look good on you." he started to laugh

He smiled then and I knew he would be a good friend to have.

"So what's the deal with you coming to this dump of a school?"

Yes. I came up with this great cover story all by myself. I came up with it because I wanted to kind of stick to the truth so I don't get caught up in a web full of lies.

"Well I transferred from Alaska to here because my god father lives here". Truth on the most part, I did come from Alaska and my god father does live here.

"Why did you have to move and live with your god father?"

I set up my sad face "well my parents died in a car crash and so I had to come live with my god father here in forks. He's the chief of police .Charlie swan"Ok this one was a total lie but I am staying with Grandpa Charlie for most of the time so it won't be hard to pull off.

"I know him my uncle works with him at the station."

"And, I'm sorry about your parents, I shouldn't have asked you" he put his head down ashamed

"It's ok, one of my old friends told me I had to be strong and so I will."

"That's good advice" we walked up to a door with a sign that said office on it

"Thanks Rubin" I was about to walk in when he said "um you could sit with me at lunch if you want"

"Sure thing Rubin, you're the only person I know here remember" I smiled reassuringly at him and he returned my smile

The office was pretty small and very white. It reminded me of the time I went to visit grandpa Carlisle when he was at work. The office had the same type of white paint the hospital had. I walked to the front where a short old lady sat writing on a sticky note.

"How can I help you dear" she said not even glancing up and still writing on the sticky note.

"Hi I'm Vanessa Wolfe; I'm here to pick up my schedule and books". She didn't say anything "I'm a transfer from Alaska"

"Yes I heard you" she walked away and came back with two pieces of paper and six books.

"Here you go" she handed me the two papers "one is your locker number and what floor it's on and your combination. The second is your schedule for the week." Then she handed me the books individual telling me what they were. "Here's your calculus book. Your biology and physics book. Your history book and your French and Italian book. Oh wait I forgot one" she walked to the back again and came back with not one but two small books. She handed them to me one was for Shakespeare and the other for poetry.

"These are your English books"

All together I was holding eight books my helmet and a heavy bag on my back. If I were a normal human girl I would have fallen over because of the weight, but I'm not normal and I'm not entirely human so it was a piece of cake.

"Thanks Mrs.—"I looked at her tag "thanks "

_Vanessa Wolfe __schedule__week one_

_Advisory: 8:15- 8:20_

_T.A: Smyth_

_Period 1:8:25-9:25 _

_Poetry 20 _

_Room 310_

_Period 2: 9:29-10:29_

_Advanced calculus_

_Room 232_

_Period 3: 10:33-11:33 _

_American history 20_

_Room 213_

_Period 4: 11:37-12:37_

_French 30_

_Room 102_

_**Lunch**_

_**12:37-1:07**_

_Period 5: 1:11-2:11_

_Biology 20_

_Room 325_

_Period 6: 2:15-3:15_

_Shakespeare 20_

_Room 315_

I walked out of the office. I slid all the books to my one hand and flipped the piece of paper that told me my schedule.

I slid my schedule behind the paper with my locker number. It read number 3350, so it's on the third floor that's a start. I was just about to walk over to the stairs when a boy stopped me.

"Do you need some help" the boy was definitely athletic but didn't dress like it, instead he preferred navy straight leg jeans and a t-shirt with Nike sneakers. He had lightly brown –blonde hair that was cut in a kinda skater length style.

"So" he looked at me and I finally saw his eyes. They were blue- green gems that were like a door that led deep into an ocean. I shook my head. I've never thought about anyone like that besides Jacob.

"Yea that would be great, they were getting a little heavy" I handed him the books when he had them I acted relived.

"So you're the new kid" he nodded to my helmet.

"I guess it was a bad idea to ride it, cause it makes me stick out like a sore thumb",

"Yea, but I think that's what's cool about it "I just looked at him not following what he's saying

"Well it's cool because you're the only person here that drives a motorcycle"

"What I'm trying to say is that I think it's cool because you were different, you didn't care what people think. You were just being yourself, who in my books is cool"

"And my I ask whose books"

"They would happen to be in Danny Nicholas's books" what an odd name

"Well actually Danny Nicholas Humphrey"

"I got rid of the last part for various reasons" he raised his chin a little higher, like he was trying to be proud. I let of a little giggle

"Sorry. I'm not being very nice. Hey but my last name isn't so awesome either"

"My name is Vanessa Wolfe" I held out my hand he shook it

"I guess it isn't that awesome but it's better than mine. No what's funny?"

"What?"

"I've never told anyone that, except you"

"Like never"

"Ever, I guess that tells me something about you"

"What?"

"That I can trust you" I smiled at what he said. I think I may like this school after all.

"So your locker is on third "

"Yea I think so, my number is 3350"

"Yup on third so we go this way" he led me to a staircase

I smiled at him, he just has such a kind heart I can see it shine through his ocean deep eyes there something about him that's lovable. I caught myself before I did something I would regret shook my head; why am I doing this, I can't think about him like this. It just doesn't seem right like my body says no and my mind says maybe. Something inside my core; my soul is telling me that Danny isn't the one I should be thinking about._ Then who_ I asked my soul._ Who could it be if not this boy, he has everything. __Tell me then soul._A voice that sounded ancient answered by in my head._ You will see that the person you seek; your soul mate is closer to you in more than one way, and you will find him soon enough if you look to the tribe and ask the right questions. _What the hell, my own mind playing riddles on me, how does that work. Maybe I already know the answer in my subconscious I just have to get clues and it will rise to the surface wonder—"vanes…." If I talk to—"Vanessa…" Jake. Just then something pasted in front of me, like a hand? Wait I shook my head and looked at the person beside me. Danny. Oops I got lost in thought.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yup just a little tired, sorry I got lost in thought. Um so what do you have first?"

"It's ok and well I have French 20 first" darn I handed my schedule to him

He smiled "we'll have second, and fifth and sixth together" I returned his smile

"Here we are.3350 right"

"Yup " I looked at the combination 55-5-35, easy enough. I opened it and he put the books on the top.

"So I guess I'll see you in calculus" he was about to walk away when I asked

"Wait do you think you can show me where room 310 is, it's my first class"

"Sure" we walked and talked tell he stopped at a door

"Ok see you later"

"Bye "

I walked into my first ever class in my whole entire life. Every eye was on me, so I played it cool and smiled.

"Hi and you are" asked a tall slender man that looked to only be in his late twenties

"I'm Vanessa Wolfe"

"Nice to meet you Vanessa I'm Mr. Smyth" I handed my schedule to him

"And it seems I'm you teacher advisor too" I smiled at him and nodded my head, he handed my paper back and said

"Please pick a seat and open your book to page 345 act three" man I missed my favorite act. I guess that's what I get for missing almost the whole entire class.

I picked the back, a place that seemed harmless. Tell I sat down by a guy who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Hi my name is Kyle Lynn, and do you know how amazingly beautiful you are" _ok, what should I say, I think this guy is weird not in the good way, but I should be nice so_

"Thanks, I'm Vanessa" I put a smile on

"No last name" why would he want my last name anyway I shook my head no.

"Ok Vanessa nolastname, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at lunch" he put a cocky smile on, like I was definitely going to say yes.

"Sorry cant, I've already told some new friends I would sit with them"

"Oh yea and who are these so called 'new friends' "he said new friends in a mocking tone

"Danny Nicholas and Rubin Roy"

"You'd rather spend your lunch with a bunch of dorks then sit with me. I just took you for a popular person" my eyes kind of widened just a bit in curiosity

"Hey I won't judge you, just tell me when you're tired of them and I'll let you be with us; with me"

I gave an awkward smile and was saved by the bell.

I was so happy when I walked into calculus to see Danny sitting there, instead of that Kyle Lynn guy. I walked to a desk my Danny.

"Hey" he said his eyes shining

"Hey"

"So how was your first class?"

"I don't know, it was kinda weird"

"How so"

"Well this guy kept talking to me, but... I don't know I thought he was kinda too pushy"

"Umm let me guess his name was Kyle Lynn"

"Yup"

"So class I'll pass the weeks assignment to the people in the front and they will pass it down the rows"

When I got it and looked at it I smiled. I and grandpa Carlisle did this assignment last year and I finished it in like twenty minutes.

I grabbed my pencil and got to work, I was finished in the matter of twenty minutes... I put my hand up to ask where I handed it in.

"Do you need help vanessa" asked

"No, I was wondering where I hand in my assignment"

"Well you give it to me at the end of the week, when you're done it"

"Oh well do I have to wait tell then to give it to you or can I give it to you now"

"Why would you give it to me now when you're not done?"

"But I am "

"You can't possibly be done it's only been twenty five minutes since class started."

I got up and walked to his desk and handed him my assignment. He flipped through it, his eyes widening after each page.

I stood there for fifteen minutes as he went through my papers. Finally he was done; he looked up at me in astonishment.

"Well how did I do?"

"I can't believe it .you got every question right and you did it in twenty minutes"

"Thank you, well I'll have to admit I did this before. I did this last year at my old school"

"Well it's still amazing"

"Thank you again but do you think you have a couple more assignments you can give me"

"I think I have a couple more "he started to dig in his desk for more and then he handed me two more assignments.

"Thanks , I hope to be done these by next class"

"Now that would be amazing"

I went back to my desk where Danny was staring at me. I sat down and turned to face him.

"What?"

"You are so tutoring me" he said with a hint of laughter

"Ok I would love to, but under one condition please don't call me a nerd" I gave him a crooked smile

"Why it just means you're smart"

"Hmmm"

"Nerd" I gave him a semi death stare

"I'm just kidding; I won't call you that anymore ok"

"Thanks Danny I –"he cut me off with a

"Nerd" he started to smile, I couldn't help it I started to smile too and then the smiling turned into laughing.

"You still seem too impress me Nessa" he smiled warmly at me and I shot him a sideways confused smile. He looked taken a backed. And started to jump over words to explain.

"Sorry I, um I just – I thought –your name was cool but—I like to give nicknames and..."I felt sorry for him, I didn't mean to panic him, and I just thought it was weird that my real name sort of caught on that quickly.

"It's ok Danny, I love it I was just playing" he looked relived and ecstatic

"I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Why are you in 30 courses?"

"I'm an over achiever remember".

"How old are you then"

"I'm - _5 - 17_ and in grade 11 like you."

The bell went off.

That was the end to having fun with Danny, since we don't have the same classes till fifth period.

History was easy and slightly interesting but altogether boring, and 's mono tone voice didn't help make the revolution anymore fascinating after I read it thirty times before. As for French I liked it a little more. And Miss Genevieve was all about stories of her life from Paris and Germany. It was great because everything was said in fluent French .all the words were not mixed with English like it is today. It was great being able to have a conversation with someone else that knows the rooted French from France and not from Quebec. It just wasn't the same without Danny though.

The halls were filled with people and most were still staring at me. I decided to follow them and see if they bring me to the cafeteria. Sure enough I got lost, and so I asked the janitor, he told me I went down to far and that I should go up one level and go through the first set of double doors , then I will see it on my left. I followed his directions and made it to lunch.

I saw Danny and Rubin sitting at a table with a lot of people. They were laughing; Danny glanced away from them like if he looked at them he wounded stop laughing, when he did this he found me standing at the entrance. A different smile spread across his face one of warmth, I smiled to and waved. He waved back telling me to come over there. As I started to walk to their table the people sitting there turned to see who was coming, they seemed stunned to see me approaching. All except Rubin and Danny.

Rubin got up and slid his chair over to make room for one more. "Here you go"

"Thanks Rubin"

"Everyone this is Vanessa Wolfe"

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all" I waved to everyone

Danny started the introductions by pointing over t the person next to him.

"Um I think I'll introduce everyone. This is shay –he pointed to a short girl with really curly black hair—and sitting next to shay is koda and Keenan—the first one koda had brown eyes and brown hair that was passed his ears long and Keenan had brown hair too but it was shaped into a fohawk instead and something about them made me think they were brothers.—"beside them are Casey—a short red head with a heart shaped face and green eyes—Nathaniel and Jensen—Nathaniel had copper eyes and blonde hair, Jensen looked like one of those bad boys you know the ones you see in movies, with the black leather jacket, the bandana and a sharp strong face. "and these two fabulous girls are twins Sahara and azazia—they were identical in almost every way except one liked heels and make up while the other liked high-tops and baggy sweat pants. One thing's for sure they both looked like Amazon princesses with their strong but feminine bone structure and there sleek long limbs and olive rich skin tone, they kind of reminded me of zafina and the Amazon coven.

"Well that's everyone so far, the others are at the student union meeting, and I guess you'll have to meet them later." Danny said in a of-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well it's still nice to meet you all, its way different here than my other school. Way bigger too"

"Wait your school was smaller than this!"Koda said with amazement. "But how" to me it looked like one of his eyes were about to pop right out of his head.

"Koda you have to remember she just came here from Alaska and those schools are probably small" shay said. "Right" her eyes cut from koda towards me.

"Yea, um they only have one level and two bathrooms and only five classrooms "if only they knew that the truth is I've never been to a school until now and that's why I think it's so big and so different.

"Wow I can't see you going to a school like that "Nathaniel piped up

"Uh why is that" I questioned

"Well you look like the type that goes to a private school that costs way too much just so u could ride ponies all day long."

"I don't like horses and I'm not shallow like that, I talked to u guys didn't I,I even got invited to sit with that Kyle Lynn guy but I passed it up to sit with u guys" I kinda felt sad that that's what someone thought of me"

It all went quite nobody looked at each other and I felt horrible that I said what I said

"I'm sorry u guys, I shouldn't have said that honest to god I think you guys are cool that's why I came and sat with you guys. It's just that I felt hurt that you think I'm shallow and stuck up like someone you guys know; like schyler."

"Aw Nessa you are so not like Schyler, I promise that" Danny said then everyone chorused in a 'yea' too

"And I'm sorry Ness that I said those things to you, it's nice to know that you would chose us over the popular kids" I smiled gratefully at Nathaniel

As I smiled I saw a flicker of something moving in the trees outside I looked closer behind Nathaniel through the window and I saw it was Jacob.


End file.
